User blog:LizardRizk/ROAR!
" What do you want? " https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7c/d2/21/7cd22111b57d905c9a68dfbf8ef9c03c.jpg This lion's name is Max. Generic, I know. Max is around 6 years old. He is a tall and lanky lion with a black mane and sparkly blue eyes. He used to rule a pride before he was defeated by a younger male. He is a rogue and spends his time watching the other lions fight for a piece of springbok. Sarcastic, Sneaky, and sweet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txCCYBMKdB0 " Hey there, pretty lioness~ " https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8b/71/ea/8b71ea3aff41c1f6bc85341595aa23a0.jpg He's smexy and hot. Pax goddamnit where do I come up with these names is a 9 year old lion, and probably the oldest one here on the list. He bears a muscular body with a two toned mane. His eyes are a glossy sap color and bears a birthmark on his nose. As a young'un, he was a flirty bastart, commonly seen fighting with males who were way older than him. Now he spends his time watching over random cubs who wanna get in his mane and trying to dispute fights. Calm, Witty, and Complex. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iAYhQsQhSY " tHERE'S NOTHING TO DOOOO! " https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/99/a9/ea/99a9eaf1659b35a0c41c4671ab8bfd4d.jpg This young lion here is River. River is a 3 year old lion with a tall, bulky body, long two-toned mane, and golden eyes. He's a mouthful, commonly complaining that he's bored. Sometimes he'll get into a fight or two. Sweet, Caring, and Sarcastic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_o6axAseak " Please do yourself a favor and go mess with the nearest hyena clan. " https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d0/74/82/d0748209b27053f0339383159e4a0531.jpg This poshy lil besh is named Kgosi. Kgosi is 5 years old. His body is surprisingly skinny and slender, but his mane is huge. His eyes are a bright golden color. He's stuck up and arrogant, thinking he's the best thing ever....well...untill Pax gives him a good beatdown reality check. He's gotten into many fights, but licks the blood away, thinking the blood will stain his smexy pelt. Arrogant, Egotistical, and Sly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jltN3fLFmTQ " Don't worry, I'll make sure that Cody fella will NEVER return here! " https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/31/28/d4/3128d4f82cf1519c0978f67da77c553e.jpg This couragous young dude is named Vol. Vol is around 2 1/2 years old. He bears a healthy strong body and a handsome mane. His eyes are golden. He helped a pride kill their current king, Cody, because Cody kept killing lions for no reason. He now rules the pride happily. Caring, Gruff, and Witty. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZEnQogAd8U " IMMA GANNA GETCHA ''IMMA GANNA '' ''GETCHA BISH!! " '' https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5a/77/b0/5a77b09613f6aac77e5687ab00aabf9e.jpg This scary, insane fella is named Monti. Monti bears a muscular, bulky, strong body, but a short mane. His eyes are hazel. Everyday he fights for his territory, going so far as to killing his own brother. He is 4 years old. He plans on taking over Vol's pride and won't stop till he does. Insane, Scary, Creepy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4K3FWlWAWI " It's just a cub! Leave it alone! " https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c0/90/e7/c090e735d6becab9cf4ffdd76e60d83c.jpg Ashurbanipal jesus or just " Ashur ", is a teenager, and the prince of a large pride. He already has a muscular body an a luciously growing mane. His eyes are a dark brown. He finds a hyena cub and decides to protect it until he finds the cub's clan. Caring, Couragous, Daring. " Hunting!? Can I come?! " https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cb/5e/4f/cb5e4fcce2318c97457f141b582be5db.jpg This happy little girl is Hera. Hera is the younger sister of Ashur and the follow-up heir to the pride. She loves to run and play and fight, but she loves hunting the most. Sadly, she is bullied by a few other lionesses her age, and that really brings the girl down. Happy, Cheerful, and Spriteful. WIP Category:Blog posts